


Ushijima Wakatoshi Develops Feelings

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title says. Oikawa is the resident pretty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ushijima Wakatoshi Develops Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reffie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reffie).



Not a lot of romance takes place in the mind of Ushijima Wakatoshi. Rather, it’s mostly filled with thoughts ofvolleyball and homework, because he already has a full ride to a university with a top-ranked volleyball team and he has to focus on his career. So the pink letter that was lying on his sports bag in the locker at nationals was a surprise to him. Who had even gotten inside? He was sure there were guards everywhere; a prank? Surely it was a prank, because no one sends confession letters to Ushijima Wakatoshi.

But he didn’t realize that was what it was when he went to the specified location at the specified time and found a pretty girl from his school standing there shyly. She must’ve been brave, he thought. When she spoke, he couldn’t really understand her words. It was only thirty seconds into her little speech when it hit him like a ton of bricks being slammed into his chest.

Suddenly she was standing closer to him than he remembered, his height allowing him to look down and the modest cleavage (not that he was creepy and staring at a young girl’s breasts, they were just there, staring back up at him teasingly) and her light and sweet perfume that was so intense he felt like he was suffocating. Ushijima Wakatoshi finally understood these events as a confession but there was another dilemma; he had no idea what to do. She was staring up at him expectantly, long lashes fluttering up at him like angel wings and he did not know what to do. His face was turning red and his jacket was suddenly feeling too hot, and his heart stuttered pathetically.

So following instincts, as it felt like he could no longer breathe, he bolted. He straight up walked away from the girl and back into the gym where his team was waiting. But he didn’t make it that far, no, because Oikawa Tooru was in the hall. He thought he was going to be safe, standing in front of the setter and watching him talk. And that anger that blossomed deep in his eyes and the way Oikawa’s voice struck a chord deep within the ace, Ushijima nearly had a heart attack right there. He focused too much on the way Oikawa’s hands were animated as he spoke, the way his pink lips moved, slightly wet and almost  _inviting_ , the way his Adam’s apple bobbed and how soft his hair looked, downright fluffy and so touchable and within his grasp.

His body was moving before his brain could think and the next thing he knew there was a wet pair of lips pressed against his own as he stared into bright, wide eyes. Ushijima did not give the setter or himself time to think about how the ace interrupted the setter with a kiss and stormed away back to the locker room, ignoring the looks of his teammates who stared at this new side of Ushijima Wakatoshi that they had never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
